Color of Seduction
by PixieDreamer21
Summary: My Valentine Challenge prompt at spikedawn Disclaimer: I dont own buffy the vampire slayer. Spike is drawn to Dawn's ruby red lips Place: Casa de Summers, Object: Lipstick


My Valentine Challenge prompt.

Place: Casa de Summers,

Object: Lipstick

Summery: Spike has a new obsession

Disclaimer: I dont own buffy the vampire slayer

***

He was outside her bedroom window, watching her again. This is the third time this week he's found himself here, waiting, wanting the little bit who resides in the room.

Dawn. His new obsession, his new love.

He never used to think of her that way; he was so sure he was 'head over heals over the Slayer. Then when she broke his undead heart, he thought he was done for. He didn't even want to be in the same dimension as the blonde, but he knew he couldn't leave the Nibblet alone. He knew she still had issues about people leaving her and he would not be in the same category as her no good punce of a father. He was just gonna plan on taking a break from the 'old hell mouth and he wanted to say goodbye to her.

He started walking towards the Summer's residence…when he saw her. She was walking home from one of her friend's house and for the first time he saw her as something other than the Nibblet. The way her long brown hair flows down like a shining blanket down her little body and her growing curves that are hidden under her cloths. What caught his attention most though, were her lips.

Those lips. So plump and red and just made for kissing. She must'a gotten a new lipstick because he's never seen her lips like that before. It was the most seductive color and he couldn't stop imagining her bright crimson lips around his length sucking him off.

The dark obsession took over for him before he thought logically about what would happen if he got caught by any of the scobbies. He didn't care about any of them sobbing wankers, all he cared about was Dawn.

He started following her, whenever she was going to one of her little tid bit friends' houses, whenever she was walking home from school, or to the Magic Box; she never noticed she had another shadow with her.

He even stopped by her house a lot more. Saying he wanted to keep 'er company, which was partly true. He wanted nothing more than just to be with her, to make her his. He wasn't sure if she still fancied him though, and that's why he needed to find out.

So here he was, outside her window once more watching as she writes in her little diary. Tomorrow when she goes to school he's going to get that thing, but right now he needs to touch her.

With that he jumps up to the roof and knocks softly on her window. She looks up surprised but smiles when she sees his face. Good, she's happy he's visiting.

"Hey stranger." She says softly and opens her window so he could walk through.

Once he gets safely in her room Dawn gives him a light hug. Oh this itself was heaven; the feel of her arms around her and her scent all around him. Oh yeah, this love was pure.

When she released him, Spike almost groaned at the loss. "So what brings you here?" She asked him as she shut her diary, and put it under her mattress.

"It's interesting that birds put their diaries under their mattresses and blokes hide their porn there." Spike commented ignoring her question and she turned and laughed at him.

"Who says men are the only ones who hide porn under their mattresses?" She asked seriously but he could see the sparkle in her eyes.

"Something you wanna share Nibbleet?" He jokes

She shakes her head. "Nah, not about porn. Oh shit it's almost ten." She said as she ran to her closet.

"Yeah what's yer hurry?" He asked with a tint of jealously. Better not be going out wit' a bloke.

"Oh me and Janice are going to the Bronze for a little, she's trying to get this guy to notice her and I don't want her going alone." She answered and went to her closet and took out a porcelain white tank top that seemed to shimmer when it was moved and a short black leather skirt.

She looked like she was about to say something but she dismissed the thought and just started to change her cloths really fast giving him glimpses of all her glory. The way her breast pour out of her bra, her long legs. Views that left him wanting more.

Once she had her cloths on, she sat in her chair and started to do her makeup. Carefully she put on black eye liner and mascara, a tint of blush and then she opened her lipstick. He watched as she opened the small tube of deep red lipstick and how she seemed extra careful in putting this makeup on. He licked his lips when he saw her rub her lips together to make her image perfect.

When she was done she turned from her mirror to look at him.

"So how do I look?!" She smiled and stood up so he could get a better look at her appearance.

Spike was lost for words, she looked amazing, and oh so fuckable right now. He couldn't take it anymore! He wanted her now! But he needed to show some self control.

He stood up too and stood inches from her. He could feel her warm breath on his cold skin and that just spurred him on more. He moved in closer and he could hear her heart beating rapidly.

"No one's going to be noticing Janice with **you** there." He whispered into her ear before he kissed her softly on lips and walked out her room.

Dawn almost lost her balance. Spike kissed her. **Spike** kissed _**her**_. She quickly got her phone and called Janice and said she wasn't in the mood to go out anymore. Nothing could make her night better than what just happened.

She quickly took off her cloths and put them back in her closet. She got in her bed and closed her eyes dreaming of the feel of Spike's icy lips on hers and how much she wanted more.

***

The next day when she got home from school she saw a small package on her bed along with her journal.

She picked up the package and opened it, seeing a note in there.

_Red is the color of seduction baby; I thought you could use some more. By the way I loved the parts about me in your diary Nibblet._

_Meet me at the crypt at midnight._

_Spike._

Dawn smiled to herself and noticed a tube of red lipstick in the box. She held it up to her face and smirked to herself. She was so happy she listened to Anya tell her red lipstick makes men go crazy with lust and how it's the perfect color to wear when your giving head.

"Guess I'll just have to find out tonight." She muttered to herself still smirking.

THE END


End file.
